


Baciami Ancora

by Ayrwin



Series: Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Kiss, M/M, romantic, una marea di sentimenti da perderci la testa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: C'è un qualcosa di strano e seducente nel mondo in cui ti sta baciando e lo sai.Oh se lo sai Edward caro.





	

C'è un qualcosa di strano e seducente nel mondo in cui ti sta baciando e lo sai.

Oh se lo sai Edward caro.

Mai avresti creduto possibile che quell'uomo così minuto e sempre impeccabile nei completi, nonché nevrotico e così emotivamente ossessionato dal potere, potesse riversare tale passione in un singolo bacio.

Ti senti quasi travolto da tutto questo, vero Ed?!

Un attimo prima, stavate discutendo di un evento mondano per quella serata e l'attimo dopo, ti sei ritrovato lì dove sei adesso. Schiacciato tra il muro ed il suo corpo.

Senti il suo calore. Il calore particolare di Oswald che ti invade come mai prima d'ora e ti chiedi per un solo istante, se era da tanto che lui volesse fare una cosa del genere.

Ma al diavolo i pensieri razionali e i perché senza risposta.

Ragionare in simili situazioni è già così difficile e tu lo sai bene.

 

Lo afferri per la vita e lo stringi di più a te, rispondendo a quel bacio così caldo e pieno di disperazione e lasciandoti andare al suo sapore.

“Oswald...” ansimi tra un bacio e l'altro e lui nel sentirti pronunciare il suo nome, stringe possessivo le mani tra i tuoi capelli e li tira appena per farti abbassare ancora un poco.

“Piano Oswald” gli ripeti, cercando di far smettere i suoi tremori che in quel momento di sembrano quasi adorabili.

“Vai piano, altrimenti mi consumi tutto” e lui ride a quella piccola battuta.

Una risata che mostra di nuovo quel sorriso che già una volta gli aveva visto fare e ti aveva completamente incantato.

“Perdonami Ed” replica Oswald, abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo. No, non guardare altrove.

Gli prendi il mento tra le dita e lo obblighi ad alzare di nuovo il viso e a fissarti dritto negli occhi.

A lungo e senza dire una sola parola.

I tuoi occhi color nocciola, scrutano in quelli verde azzurro di lui.

Vuoi essere certe che ciò che è appena successo sia reale e che lui non ti stesse mettendo alla prova.

Sarebbe una cosa che non riusciresti a sopportare, lo sai.

 

“Ti amo Edward”

E poi, arrivano quelle parole.

Dette con una tale sincerità da spiazzarti ancora una volta e farti sentire le farfalle nello stomaco.

Mai nessuno ti aveva fatto sentire così vulnerabile e desiderato al tempo stesso se non Miss Kringle ed Isabella.

Lo baci tu stavolta, ma con più delicatezza.

In parte perché senti già la mancanza di quelle labbra e di quella lingua ed in parte, perché non sai ancora come rispondere ad una simile bomba.

Lo ami?! Ami Oswald Cobblepot?!

Solo il tempo saprà dirlo e nel frattempo, ti perdi di nuovo in lui e nei suoi caldi ed appassionati baci.

 

Fine.


End file.
